Necesidad
by Shara Black
Summary: Jacob y Leah encuentran el uno en el otro el remedio perfecto para salir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Unas vacaciones muy largas**

-¡Seth! ¡¿Aún no terminas de hacer las maletas?! – Pregunte a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano en la que llevaba encerrado lo menos dos horas "ultimando detalles" según decía él.

No hubo respuesta de su parte solo una gran carcajada, se lo estaba pasando en grande desesperándome. Y si ya normalmente eso no era difícil, ahora mismo sería lo más fácil del mundo. A mí esto de los viajes familiares nunca me han agradado, aunque después de la muerte de mi padre los odio a más con toda mi alma. Y saber que este año, no sé porque cruel y perversa decisión del destino los Black nos acompañarían este año.

Oh, que divertido… me lo voy a pasar estupendamente sobretodo con el imbécil de Jacob ¿Yo qué hice para merecer esto?

El timbre me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, no me moví de la puerta del baño es más me senté en el suelo apoyada en la puerta esperando a que Seth hiciera el gran favor de salir. Oí a mi madre saludar a la visita.

-Hola Billy ¿Cómo estás?- Genial, ya llegaron- Jake, ¡hola!- Resople al escuchar su nombre- Sube Seth y Leah están arriba con las maletas, ve con ellos hasta que terminen.

Oh, estupendo… Mi madre haciéndome la vida más llevadera mandándome a Jacob.

¡Seth sal ya o te juro por lo más sagrado que te voy hacer salir de la y no lo harás entero! – mi grito retumbo en toda la casa, eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar, dejarme sola con el imbécil de Black, no, me niego. Me levanté y apoye mis manos en la puerta mirándola fijo como si Seth me pudiera ver atreves de ella, él no hacía más que reírse.

Entonces me quede de piedra, yo había pegado la frente a la puerta intentando calmarme, debe ser por eso que no lo vi venir. Jacob había pasado sus brazos a cada lado mío y se apoyo en la puerta haciendo que su cuerpo quedara totalmente pegado al mío yo me envare por el contacto.

-Hola Beta… - Me saludo susurrándome al oído. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Jacob Black? Se ha vuelto loco definitivamente- ¿Qué haces? ¿Torturando a tu hermano?

Yo no pude contestarle y me moví para salir de aquella incómoda posición, aunque no me molestaba tanto… ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Leah?

Me gire pero eso solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no tenia manera de escapar, además de para quedarme a escasos centímetros de Jacob en una posición más incomoda aún. Me miraba con esa cara de estúpido que tiene constantemente. Entonces a mi hermano no se le ocurre otra genial idea sino que abrir la puerta haciendo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y Jacob también, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba en el suelo con el arriba.

Me miro desde muy cerca y yo no reaccionaba.

-Wow Jacob, ¿a partir de ahora voy a tener que empezar a llamarte cuñado?

- ¡No! – Le chillamos los dos a la vez a mi hermano, mientras yo apartaba a Jacob de encima de mí y me levantaba intentando marcharme de allí.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, era una estupidez que ahora estuviese con el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho. Jacob no es más que mi estúpido alfa…

Jacob POV

Me estaba volviendo loco definitivamente, ¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante cosa? No es normal que me haya acercado tanto a Leah… pero si la odio ¿Por qué hice eso?

-Hola Jake – Me saludo Seth, me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Hola chaval ¿Ya estás listo? – Le conteste intentando olvidar lo que me había pasado con su hermana minutos antes.

Él solo asintió y cogió sus maletas dirigiéndose al piso inferior y yo lo seguí.

-Bueno si ya están listos podemos irnos- Dijo Sue cuando nos vio bajar a los dos.

- Si mama- Respondió Seth y se dispuso a salir de la casa aún con sus maletas a cuesta- ¿Pero, y Leah?

Es cierto ella no estaba, recorrí el salón con la mirada, ni rastro de ella.

-En el coche… - Se limito a responder Billy.

Salimos y efectivamente Leah estaba ya en el coche, acomodamos las maletas en la parte posterior y nos subimos.

Leah estaba demasiado rara, apoyada en el cristal del auto mirando hacia afuera, tenía la mirada perdida. Su hermano se acomodo entre ella y yo.

-Oh Leah… tan amargada como siempre ¿no? – Seth estaba intentando morir diciéndole eso a su hermana- Así me vas a amargar el viaje.

Leah volteo para mirarlo, se me erizo la piel, aunque su rostro estaba completamente compuesto sus ojos demostraban un dolor que corrompía el alma con solo mirarlo.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a amargar el viaje… - Su voz sonó demasiado baja, mostrando un leve atisbo de sufrimiento, aunque solo muy poco. Volteo con la mirada aún inexpresiva y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, se bajo y se marcho subiéndose a la parte posterior del auto, donde iban las maletas.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Pregunto Seth, se notaba arrepentido, él solo quería bromearle a Leah pero esta se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

- Sam… - Respondió Sue. No necesitamos más explicaciones.

Nos marchamos por fin de allí, Seth no hacía más que cantar canciones de excursión mientras nos alejábamos de la reserva.

_Dios… estas vacaciones van a ser muy largas…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: No me dejes solo con esto.**

**Jacob POV **

El viaje se hizo más largo de lo que espera, Sue conducía aquella camioneta jodidamente despacio, estaba consiguiendo desesperarme. Sí yo hubiese sido el que manejaba hubiésemos llegado dos o tres o horas antes, pero no podía hacer nada.

Por otro lado mi padre intentaba sintonizar alguna emisora en el viejo equipo de sonido, pero no tuvo suerte y pasamos todo el tiempo escuchando el desesperante sonido de la radio.

Seth en cambio se paso todo el tiempo mirando por el cristal de la camioneta a su hermana, totalmente arrepentido.

Y yo me la pase mirando por la ventanilla rogando al cielo que llegáramos de una maldita vez, aunque intentaba no hacerlo también miraba a Leah de vez en cuando. No mostraba ninguna emoción pero yo la conocía demasiado bien, algo le pasaba, estaba completamente seguro.

Pero como siempre ella no le mostraba a nadie lo que sentía, no entendía por qué se encerraba tanto en sí misma, pero era lo que venía haciendo desde que Sam la dejó y tras la muerte de su padre las cosas fueron a peor.

Llegamos tras unas horas a donde pasaríamos las vacaciones.

La verdad no estaba tan mal… Era una pequeña casa de madera bastante rustica al estilo de las que normalmente tenemos los habitantes de la Push, pero esta se notaba con un toque diferente. Estábamos bastante lejos de cualquier casa o signo de civilización y teníamos un amplio bosque que rodeaba el claro donde se encontraba la casa. Era perfecto, Seth, Leah y yo podríamos convertirnos sin que nos viese nadie y correr por el bosque, genial no nos quitarían esa libertad.

En frente de la casa de encontraba un pequeño lago de agua cristalina con un muelle de madera justo en frente de la casa. Sencillamente el paisaje era espectacular.

Baje del auto con los demás y me dirigí a la parte trasera, Leah estaba bajando sus cosas, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero a cambio solo conseguí una mirada hostil de su parte.

-Déjame yo puedo sola Black- Me dijo al ver mis intenciones de coger sus maletas y se bajo lo más rápido que pudo yendo a la entrada de la casa.

-Tan simpática como siempre Lee Lee. – Eleve la voz para que pudiese oírme mientras me alejaba.

-¡Que te den Black! – No pude hacer más que sonreír, seguía odiando que la llamáramos así.

Y todo por el estúpido de Sam… yo ya llamaba a Leah así de pequeño, me costaba trabajo pronunciar su nombre y le decía Lee Lee, yo le puse ese apodo y a ella le gustaba, pero un día Sam me escucho diciéndolo y desde entonces comenzó a llamarla así y desde que la dejo ella no quiere volver a escuchar ese diminutivo.

Entre Seth y yo bajamos el resto de maletas y las llevamos hasta la entrada, Sue abrió la puerta y pasamos con las cosas dentro.

-Chicos vengan, tenemos que decirles unas cosas antes de instalarnos.- Nos llamo Sue.

Seth y yo nos acercamos, Leah se quedo un poco más apartada.

-Dinos mamá- Le pidió Seth para que continuara hablando, pero lo hizo mi padre.

- A ver chicos… Hay dos habitaciones una en la planta baja que es grande tiene, tres camas, ahí dormiremos yo y Sue por lo de mi silla de ruedas, así no tenemos el problema de estarme subiendo al piso de arriba, la habitación de arriba tiene espacio para dos camas, así que se presenta el siguiente problema uno de ustedes tiene que dormir con nosotros abajo porque arriba no caben.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero dormir abajo! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!- Chillo Seth antes de que nos diera tiempo a Leah y a mí a reaccionar.

-Vale Seth tu dormirás con nosotros abajo, Leah y Jake dormirán arriba- Dijo Sue intentando que su hijo se calmara.

Bien, mi habitación estaba arriba… ¡Espera! ¿Es cosa mía o Sue acaba de decir que tendré que dormir solo con Leah en la misma habitación durante más de tres meses?

-¡NO! –Chillamos los dos a la vez.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ¿no?-Leah estaba totalmente histérica con la noticia, no era para menos- Oh, esto sí que no… mamá nunca me has dejado quedarme sola con un chico en mi habitación y no vas a comenzar ahora y mucho menos siendo el estúpido este, ¿Qué te volviste loca?

-Leah cariño, se que odias a Jacob y por lo tanto no tengo de que preocuparme de lo que hagáis así que dormiréis juntos- Sue le dedico una gran sonrisa a Leah, esta puso los ojos en blanco y subió las escaleras con las maletas a cuestas- Leah… - La llamo su madre cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Si mamá?- Contesto esta tragándose todo el odio, estaba seguro que si seguía cinco minutos más así entraría en fase.

-Queda totalmente prohibido cualquier tipo de peleas que llegue al ámbito físico no quiero a nadie herido, os pediré solo eso ya que se que sería abusar de mi suerte pediros que no os pelearais simplemente, ah y nada de entrar en fase cerca de la casa. Y eso va por los tres – Miro a Leah luego a Seth y por último dirigió su mirada hacia mí.- Quiero unas vacaciones tranquilas…

Leah no respondió y se marcho dando un portazo en la que ahora sería nuestra habitación.

Seth y yo asentimos.

Por cierto Jake, arréglatelas con ella, porque también tendréis que compartir el baño de la habitación – Añadió mi padre.

-Oh vamos papá… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Jake no seas así… Leah no es tan mala…

-Lo que tú digas…

Cogí mis maletas y subí a la habitación esperando un grito de Leah o incluso una torta, pero no paso nada…

Mire bien dentro de la habitación y no estaba, la ventana abierta…

_Otra vez escapando de mí… _

**Leah POV**

Mi vida cada día se vuelve un poco peor… por fin había conseguido estar tranquila por un tiempo, bueno relativamente y tenía que venir el estúpido que arruino mi existencia, para hundirme un poco más en el barro.

¿Cómo se atreve? Sabe que nunca he estado cómoda en su presencia ni en la de su novia desde lo que paso. Y ahora viene con toda su cara y me suelta que se van a casar y quieren que yo sea la madrina de la boda. Como si no me doliese, como si no me partiera el alma en mil pedazos cada vez que los veo tan siquiera mirarse con tanto amor. Y ahora pretenderían que sonriera mientras llevaba al hombre que amaba para que se case con mi prima.

Y para colmo de males tengo que convivir tres meses con Black, creo que jamás voy a poder vivir tranquila.

Oh genial, ya no hace falta sino que pensar en él para que aparezca.

-Hola compañera de habitación.

- No me recuerdes eso ya me trastorna suficiente saber que voy a tener que dormir contigo. – Proteste notándose lo poco que me agradaba la idea.

Me había salido por la ventana para no tener que soportarlo y encima va y me sigue, se estaba sentando al lado mío en el suelo del porche cuando lo mire.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vine hasta aquí para disfrutar de tu compañía Black?

- Nada, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mí… - Se me quedo mirando con una nota de preocupación en los ojos. – Leah… ¿Qué te paso?

-Black el aire puro te hace mal a la cabeza ¿verdad?- ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sabía que era imbécil pero no para tanto…

- Se que te pasa algo… ¿Qué paso con Sam ahora? – Oh… me había pillado con esa y no pude mantener mi cara sin expresión, el dolor cruzo por ella.

- Nada… no es de tu incumbencia.

- Oh vamos Leah… ¿Qué pasa?

Como toda respuesta saque un sobre del bolsillo de mis pantalones y se lo di, el lo abrió y me miro ¿Con comprensión? No… no podía ser… seguramente empezaría a burlarse de mi enseguida.

-Lo siento… -Fue lo único que dijo.

- Quieren que sea su madrina… - Le esplique mirando el sobre con la invitación a la boda.

- Pues tendrás que comprarte un vestido bonito y todo eso.

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas? No pienso ser la madrina de esos dos… ni siquiera voy a aparecerme por esa maldita boda.

Negó con la cabeza y dejo el sobre en mis piernas.

-No Leah… no les vas a dar el gusto, no permitiré que mi beta vuelva a ser el alma en pena de La Push y mucho menos que todos te vuelvan a tener lastima. Vas a ir a esa boda y vas a ser su madrina, vas a callar a todos y sobre todo ten en cuenta que voy a estar ahí contigo. – Me miró con algo de rabia en la mirada y no entendí por qué, parecía que le molestaba mi dolor. – Además no voy a permitir que me dejes solo en esto, los dos juntos vamos a salir adelante, yo seré el padrino, me lo han pedido.

Estaba de piedra con lo que me dijo y no pude hacer más que asentir.

-Muy bien, tranquila ya verás que todo va bien.

Se levantó y entró a la casa y agradecí que lo hiciera porque estaba a punto de caerse mi barrera y no quería que me viera así.

**Seth POV**

Que asco de casa… no se ve bien la tele y no hay nada que hacer.

Estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando de canal una y otra vez cuando vi aparecer a Jake y se sentó a mi lado.

-Chico… ve fuera, tu hermana te necesita…

- ¿Qué quiere la pesada esa ahora?- Pregunte poniendo los ojos en blanco pero por como me miro me di cuenta de que lo decía en serio y me levante enseguida saliendo de la casa.

Jacob tenía razón Leah estaba sentada en el porche llorando, me partió el alma verla así, odiaba ver a mi hermana sufriendo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace sin decir nada, ella al principio intento que la soltara y murmuro algo así como "_maldito Black… no debería haberte dicho nada"_ pero luego no pudo hacer más que llorar. La mantuve abrazada y acaricie su pelo hasta que se calmo, me gustaba servirle a mi hermana al menos para eso, la quería demasiado y no podía dejarla sola en esos momentos.

Cuando paro por completo la mire y le sonreí haciendo que ella me devolviera la sonrisa. Sabía que le encantaba ver eso.

-Lee, ¿Tú me quieres? – Su cara reflejo la duda por no entender la pregunta.

-Claro que te quiero enano, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Mi sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

-Porque quiero que sonrías y perdones a tu hermanito por tratarte mal antes.

Ella sonrío y me revolvió el pelo.

-No es nada Seth…

- Pues ahora señorita Clearwater va a seguir sonriendo para hacer feliz a su hermano – Le comencé a hacer cosquillas y la subí a mi hombro entrándola a la casa contento de que se estuviese riendo gracias a mí.

- Te adoro enano- Dijo entre risas cuando la deje en el sofá y vi la sonrisa de Jake al ver que había conseguido que Leah saliera por un rato de su dolor.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más espero que les guste ^^**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, abucheos, comentarios sobre lo mal que escribo.**

**Pero al menos dejen reviews quiero saber que les parece esto no cuesta nada darle al botoncito verde y hacerme feliz ^^**

**Gracias a las personas que me leen y gracias a susyh por dejar review :D**

**No se preocupen esto mejorara, solo está empezando espero actualizar rápido ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: No quiero verte sufrir **

**Leah POV:**

Juro que voy a poner una carta de reclamaciones a esto de ser un ser legendario. No sabía que alguien mítico podía estar callendose de sueño de una forma tan ridícula como esta.

Aunque también debería de tener en cuenta que he pasado casí una semana sin domir, y que hoy he hecho un viaje en el "maletero" de un coche.

Son motivos más que suficientes para estar hecha polvo y querer descansar un poco.

Pero no... aquí estoy yo a la una de la madrugada sentada en el borde de un lago, con la mirada perdida en los árboles de el espeso bosque que lo rodea.

A parte de ser un poco rídiculo, teniendo en cuenta las ganas de acostarme que tengo, esto es lo más aburrido del mundo. ¿Y todo por qué? Por Jacob Black.

Me estaba destrozando totalmente los nervios el hecho de tener que compartir habitación esa noche con él.

Pero ya no pude aguantar más, mi salud pudo más que mi adverción a estar con ese estupido y no me quedó más remedio que irme a mi cuarto.

Entré a la casa y subí las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, todo lo que hiciera que si Jacob estabiera dormido no reparara en mi presencia me ayudaba bastante.

Abrí la puerta con más cuidado aún pero todo esto fue en vano.

Allí estaba Jacob mirandome fijamente desde la que supuestamente había escojido como su cama, sentado como sí hubiese estado esperando por algo.

_¿Me estaba esperando a mí?_

No pude evitar formular esa pregunta en mi cabeza, pero enseguida la deseche. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Jacob esperandome a mí? ¡Já!. Eso era la cosa más improbable del mundo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te dedicas a trasnochar?- Pregunte con sarcasmo para romper de algún modo el silencio tan tenso que se había formado en aquella habitación.

- Ni que te importase...

- ¿Sabes? tienes razon, no me importa, ahora te voy a pedir un favor. Sí te vas a quedar ahí mirandome con esa cara de estupido toda la noche por lo que más quieras vete a otra parte y dejame dormir tranquila.

Me miró y lebantó una ceja.

-Buenas noches Leah, espero que las mañanas mejoren tu humor...

Se limitó a decirme antes de girarse y taparse dando por terminada la conversación.

-Callate Black...

Me metí en la cama correspondiente para mí y no pude evitar dormirme al poco.

**Jacob POV:**

Porfin Leah había entrado en nuestra habitación. Aunque me costara reconocerlo hasta para mi mismo estaba preocupado por ella, no me había podido dormir sabiendo que no llegaba y se estaba haciendo realmente tarde. Además de que habíamos hecho las guardias juntos y sabía de sobra que estaba tan cansada como yo.

Un raro instinto protector se apodero de mí y me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, sobre todo si era con Leah con la que tenía ese impulso.

Cuando llego me quito un gran peso de encima, me quede mirandola mientras devolvía sus comentarios satiricos de costumbre, solo intentando percatarme de que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada. Cuando así lo hice me tumbe y decidí dejar de hablar con ella, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, para nada.

Las cosas siguieron más o menos igual las siguientes semanas, hasta que tuvimos que volver a la Push por unos siete días.

Era la boda de Sam y Emily y como es obvio los padrinos teníamos que estar allí.

Leah no había demostrado ningún sentimiento en referencia a este hecho, normal en ella, aunque yo sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Su mal humor había aunmentado considerablemente los últimos días.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que tuvimos que hacer fue reunirnos con la parejita feliz, Emily nos invitó a comer para aprovechar y ver los detalles, la ropa que usaríamos y demas.

-¡Hola chicos! - Nos saludo Emily apenas llegamos seguida de su sombra personal, Sam no se separaba nunca de ella, la verdad entendía a Leah por como reaccionaba siempre que los veía.

Pero esta vez no hizo un escandalo ni nada, solamente se limito a mantenerse algo ausente mientras Emily parloteaba de lo perfecta que sería la boda y comentando detalles que sinceramente me estaban aburriendo bastante.

Cada vez estaba más pegajosa con Sam... dandole besos, abrazandolo, diciendole cursilerias... Hasta que Leah no aguantó más y se lebanto de la mejor forma posible, se notaba lo mucho que estaba intentando contenerse, se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarnos y se marchó.

En ese momento pasó lo que menos me habría imaginado, Sam apartó a Emily y se lebantó corriendo para alcanzar a Leah, hice un amago de intentar detenerlo, no quería que le hiciera más daño, pero Emily me detubo.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué termine de joderle la existencia? - gruñí para que me soltara, pero no lo hizo.

-Dejalos, necesitan hablar, confía en mí.

- No confio en ti, y si le pasa algo a Leah te vas a quedar sin tu futuro esposo.

Me solté de su agarre y salí de la casa buscando a Leah.

**Leah POV:**

Ya había aguantado bastante todo aquel despliegue de cursileria, se estaban pasando y antes que romper algo y que me vieran sufriendo preferí marcharme.

Estaba totalmente frustrada y aquello dolía demaciado.

Llegue hasta la parte de atrás de mi casa corriendo y me sente en un tronco que teníamos allí ya que a Seth le encantaba jugar con el cuando era pequeño.

Gracias a Dios no había nadie en mi casa, no quería la mirada de lastima de mi madre o de mi hermano, deberían estar con Billy seguramente.

No pude contenerme y las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

- Leah, lo siento... - Oh genial, me habia seguido.- No quiero verte así.

-Y yo no quiero tu lástima Sam, pero no veo que se me cumpla el deseo. -Se sentó a mi lado y yo resople.

-No te tengo lástima...

-¿No? ¿entonces qué carajo haces aquí? ¿eh? ¡Sam no soporto que me andes teniendo pena!

-¡Deja de decir que te tengo pena de una vez!

-¿Entonces qué es Sam? ¿Remordimiento de conciencia? - Me estaba comportando como una verdadera arpía, pero era la única manera en la que podía comportarme en ese momento.

-No, no es nada de eso... tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

-Pues no Sam, no lo se, no tengo ni puñetera idea de por qué estas aquí intentando terminar de joderme.

Me sobresalte por un golpe que dió él en el tronco con el puño.

-Leah estoy aquí porque me preocupas, porque no quiero ni puedo hacerme a la idea de que estes sufriendo. - Yo estaba mirandolo sin saber que decir, él se giró hacía mi y me miró a los ojos.- Joder Leah, estoy aquí porque te amo, porque estoy enamorado de tí, ¿es tan díficil de entender?

No pude evitarlo y comence a llorar más, aquellas palabras habían roto lo poco que había podido mantener en pie después de lo que pasó.

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más en tu vida.

-¿Por qué si es la verdad?

-¡Porque no es justo! ¡No es justo Sam! ¡Y tú lo sabes! - Comencé a chillar- Mejor será que vuelvas con Emily y que tengas una vida muy feliz con ella, pero no vuelvas a decirme eso, porque no es verdad.

-Sí es verdad, Leah yo no estoy con tu prima porque me de la gana, el destino me obligo a estar con ella, pero no puedo negar lo obvio y es que yo te elejí a tí, que te amo. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y me lo tengo que tragar por el puto destino y encima te veo a tí así y no puedo.

-Callate Sam... -Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Callate.

-No me voy a callar hasta que me digas por qué.

- Callate porque eso es lo que realmente me duele. Duele no poder echarte la culpa, duele no poder echarsela a Emily y nisiquiera a mi. Porque hubiera sido más facíl que me hubieses dejado porque ya no me querías, hubiera sido más sano para mí que fueras un cabrón y que me dejaras por mi prima porque en serio no me querías. Pero no sabes como duele, ver que te perdí por algo que se escapa a mi alcance, saber que me arrancaron a lo que más quería por un jodido capricho del destino. No tienes ni idea de como duele mirarte y ver que sigues siendo el mismo de antes, que estas aquí. - Pare un momento para cojer aire y tome su mano entre las mías.- Y sigues siendo tan perfecto como siempre, sigues sindo el hombre del que me enamoré y no puedo odiarte porque se que tú no querías esto y que me amas tanto como yo a ti, no sabes lo que me jode...

Él no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo y sentí como mi mundo entero se venía abajo.

-Leah... no quiero que sufras...

-Pues entonces dejame, no hagas que siga viendo como mi vida se va al carajo cada vez que te miró a los ojos... Sam la única forma que tengo de olvidarte es que te alejes...

Me miró por un momento.

-Lo intentare Leah... pero no te lo puedo prometer, me puede lo que siento por ti...

Se lebantó y me beso la frente antes de marcharse.

En aquel momento dudaba que alguien se pudiese sentir peor que yo en el mundo, el dolor era totalmente insoportable.

Cuando porfin pude aclarar un poco la vista limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir vi que Jacob me estaba mirando desde el otro lado del patio.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Como si no tuviera ya bastante como para ahora aguantar las burlas de Jacob.

Me lebante queriendo entrar en mi casa para no darle el gusto, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sentí como me abrazaba, no supe como actuar en ese momento pero lo necesitaba y me abrace a él llorando en su hombro.

Era tan extraño sentir la manera tan dulce en la que me abrazaba y como me besaba el pelo de vez en cuando intentando que me calmara...

Cuando conseguí parar de llorar él lebantó mi rostro cojiendome por el mentón.

-Jake... - Intente hablar para agradecerle, pero el me hizo un seña de que me callara, seco mis lagrimas y poco a poco se fue acercando, me dejo de piedra cuando junto sus labios con los mios y me beso de una forma tan dulce que no me pude apartar, solamente me deje llebar y lo bese hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Lee... no quiero verte sufrir más... -Me dijó antes de volverme a abrazar.

* * *

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la historia. **

**Bueno después de mil años actualizo, sí os permito que me mateís pero es que se me formatea el PC solo y perdí la historia como unas 3 veces seguidas, me frustre a tal modo que perdí la inspiración, es más no me gusta como quedó el capitulo u_u **

**Espero que a vosotras si, y que me sigaís leyendo ^^ **

**Gracias a _sushy, Gabrielle1789, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Chilli Black y Keira uchiha _por leer y dejar reviews **

**porcierto perdón por la ortografía, es que perdí el word y no tuve como correjirto u_u **

**y hacer mención a la canción que me dió inspiración al escribir el capitulo que fue Because of you de Kelly Clarkson, si quereis recomendadme canciones de este tipo que me inspiran. **

**Intentare actualizar pronto ya saben denle al botoncito verde y dejen un review para hacerme feliz y darme animos =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La boda  
**

**Leah POV:**

El tiempo pasó volando, sin darme cuenta faltaban horas para la maldita boda.

Sam había intentado hacerme las cosas más faciles ya que no se había acercado a mí en absoluto, y Jake... con Jake seguí como siempre sin comentar el hecho de que nos habíamos besado. No creo que tueviesemos nada de que hablar sobre eso, así que eso era lo mejor.

Estaba preparandome en el baño de Eimi.

Me había hecho un vestido a medida, aunque juraría que las había tomado mal... o eso o me quería hacer pasarlo mal. Logicamente era la segunda opción, lo habia hecho demaciado ajustado. Marcaba perfectamente todas las curvas de mi cuerpo estilo palabra de honor y abajo llegaba como a mitad del muslo con mucho vuelo, de modo que frente al espejo dava la impresión de que yo era una pequeña princesita, sobre todo por el color blanco de este, rematado con unos toques dorados.

Sí no llega a ser tan corto cualquiera hubiera jurado que la que me casaba era yo. Intente deshechar esos pensamientos, pues solo me recordaban que no hacía mucho tiempo era yo la que tenía que caminar hasta al altar, para unirme al mismo hombre del que hoy iba a ser madrina.

La vida a veces nos juega demaciadas malas jugadas.

En cuanto a mi pelo yo pensé que estaría todo perdido y cualquier intento de adecentarlo iba a ser en vano.

Pero fuimos a la peluquería ese mismo día y consiguieron hacer un milagro, mi pelo lucía corto por debajo de las orejas llegando casi al final de mi cuello menos los dos mechones que enmarcaban mi cara que habían sido cortados más largos, quedaba bastante bien con el negro de mi pelo y lo liso que lo tenía ya de por si. Me negué en rotundo a llevar algo en él, odiaba llebar adornitos en el pelo y Emily no quiso discutirme ya que sabía lo que le convenía.

Mis piernas estaban libres de medias y llevaba unos tacones de vertigo que dava pena siquiera usarlos de lo lindos que eran y eso que yo nunca he sido una gran forofa de la moda.

En cuanto al maquillaje, me habían dicho que hacía milagros pero nunca pensé que era verdad hasta el momento en el que me miré al espejo, esa no era yo... tenía los ojos extremadamente grandes, mis labios lucian realmente bien y mi cara en si era bastante linda en comparación a como estaba normalmente. Cada vez que me miraba veía más a una pricesa en vez de a la arpía del pueblo.

Era bastante triste ver en el espejo a la chica linda que solía ser antes ya que desde lo de Sam no había vuelto a ser así.

Cuando termine de prepararme fuí con Emily, para ver como iba.

Entré a su habitación donde se estaba vistiendo y me quedé de piedra al verla, estaba hermosa, tuve envidia de ella... tenía exactamente todo lo que yo desearía y devería tener, pero no pude evitar alegrarme por ella, al fin y al cabo seguí queriendola, ella era como mi hermana y se merecía que la vida le fuera bien, al menos todo lo bien que no me iba a mí.

-¡Oh Emily! estas espectacular- Le dije porfín acercandome a ella y cuando volteó me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No pude evitar el auto reflejo de mirar atras mio por si había algo que la hubiese espantado, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Prengunté y ella me miró de arriba a abajo.

-¡Prima estas preciosa!- Me quedé extrañada por su cometario.- Acerte de pleno con tu vestido vas a ser la madrina más linda del mundo.

Que bien, Emily estaba intentando darme ánimos y la verdad era que los necesitaba. - Leah, mira la hora que es... ¿Tú ya estas lista? - Asentí y enseguida me empujó fuera de su habitación.- Pues vete ya, que Sam estará fuera esperandote, recuerda que tienes que llegar con el a la iglesia antes que yo, además no quiero que Jake te vea todavía.

-Emily, creía que el royo consistía en que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda, no que el padrino no podía ver a la madrina.

-Oh vamos Leah... es el día de mi boda, no me discutas. Quiero que se lleve la sorpresa en la iglesia como todos los demás, hasme caso ¿sí?

-Vale, vale... ya me voy.

Le hice caso y me fuí fuera de la casa, tal como me había dicho Sam estaba esperandome fuera del coche que nos llevaría a la iglesia.

Que ironico, y yo que pensé que cuando fuera a la iglesia con él sería para casarme, pero se ve que el destino no ayuda.

Me quedé mirandolo. Parecía un principe de cuento, el que fue mi principe...

Tan perfecto, tan lindo...

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar en él, tragué con dificultad e intente no pensar demaciado en que tenía al hombre de mi vida en frente y que sería yo quién lo llevaría al altar para que se casara con otra.

-Lee... estas demaciado hermosa.

-Tú también estas guapísimo, además si te paresco linda te vas a morir de un infarto cuando veas lo fabulosa que está tu futura esposa.

-Gracias Leah, te devo todo por estar haciendo esto y por llevarlo tan bien.

- Sí, sí... pero vamonos, que la que deve llegar tarde es la novia, no el novio.

Me hizo caso y nos marchamos a la iglesia.

**Jacob POV: **

Estaba dirigiendome a la iglesia con Emily en el coche correspondiente, estaba muy linda y yo muy nervioso.

Me habían hecho ponerme un traje demaciado elegante para mí y estaba realmente incomodo.

Además tenía un poco de miedo por saber como estaría Leah, sabía perfectamente que esta situación le estaba haciendo daño y hoy todo sería peor.

-Jake te voy a hacer una advertencia.

La voz de Emily me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué advertencia?

- Cuando llegues a la iglesia procura que no te de un infarto cuando llegues a la iglesia y veas a Leah.

-¿Por?

-Ya lo veras...

No cruzamos más la palabra en el resto de recorrido y me quede pensativo imaginandome que era lo que podría provocarme un infarto en Leah.

Al poco llegamos a la iglesia y ayude a bajarse a Emily, hicimos el ritual correspondiente caminamos hasta el altar y una vez allí la deje en manos de Sam, caminé hasta mi puesto que devía estar al lado de Leah ya que el resto de la ceremonia la pasaría sentado a su lado.

La boda comenzó y cuando yo iba a llegar a mi lugar me quedé estatico, y entendí porque Emily me había dicho que me daría un infarto.

Allí estaba mi beta, si es que era ella y no un sueño.

Estaba realmente radiante, hermosa, muchísimo más que su prima, eclipsaba completamente cualquier cosa que estubiese a su lado, parecía totalmente eterea e irreal al mirarla.

Luché por recobrar la cordura y me coloqué a su lado.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin accidentes y sin ningún signo de Leah que demostrara que estaba pasandolo mal.

Cuando se terminó la boda y teníamos que ir a felicitar a los novios me acerqué a Sam y luego a Emily, se les notaba demaciado felices y vi como Leah se acercaba a felicitar a él después de haber hecho lo mismo con su prima. Sam la abrazo y le dijo algo al oido, Leah se alejó de el como ausente, sin estar realmente allí.

Los novios se marcharon a la fiesta al igual que todos los invitados, todos menos Leah, que con la misma expresión ausente se dirigió al bosque.

No pude evitar seguirla, me estaba preocupando demaciado.

-¡Lee! - Comencé a llamarla pero no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte.

Hasta que profín la encontre a punto de llorar y con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Me acerqué a ella corriendo y la abracé.

-No, prohibido llorar que coste.- No le pregunté que le había dicho Sam, ya que yo escuché más o menos la conversación, alguna ventaja tenía que tener la licantropía. Le había dicho algo así como que era una pena que ella no fuera la que estaba en el lugar de Emily, porque realmente la amaba y era demaciado hermosa.

No le pegué a Sam por respeto a Emily pero un día de estos no se salva de que le rompa la madibula.

-Lee, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.

-¿Por qué diablos me llamas Lee?

-Porque creo que si soy tu chico, devería tener derecho a llamarte así.

Me miró totalmente confundida y yo le sonreí. Al menos había conseguido que se despistara un poco del tema Sam.

-¿Qué te tomaste Black? Tú no eres mi chico.

-Hoy si que lo soy, en esta fiesta voy a ser tu chico, así Sam y todo el mundo se darán cuenta de que no dependes de él. Vamos...

Le tendí la mano y ella me miró dudando pero finalmente la tomó y la llevé conmigo a la fiesta.

**Leah POV:**

Aquello era muy extraño, Jacob me llevaba de la mano mientras entrabamos a la fiesta y todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando.

El parecía un verdadero principe de estos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas, lastima que yo no soy una princesa y por lo tanto no me puede salvar.

La gente comenzó a cuchichear cuando nos vió, lo que no sabían es que nosotros los podíamos escuchar.

Que si yo me devería haber marchado porque no aguante, que si estoy montando un paripe, que si llegué para estropear la fiesta, que soy una amargada.

Me hubiese dolido si no me dijeran eso todos los días, pero Jake me hizo ir hasta una de las mesas que estaban cerca.

- ¿Quieres dejarlos callados a todos?- Me preguntó con aire divertido muy bajito y yo asentí. - Vale, pero recuerda que hoy soy tu chico y no tienes porque pegarme. - Se rió y luego hecho un vistazo a su alrededor.

Mucha gente nos miraca, entre ellos los recien casados, la manada, mi madre y mi hermano, Billy...

Jake me sonrió y me acorraló un poco hasta la mesa y subió su mano hasta mi pelo hacercando un poco su rostro al mio.

- No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto desde que te ví en la iglesia.

Se mordió el labio y me miró de una forma que me hizo ponerme de los nervios pero antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar me estaba besando.

Pero no como la otra vez, esta vez era más intensa, como si me amara de verdad, como sí le gustara ese beso.

Y yo pude evitar devolverselo de la misma forma.

Cuando nos separamos por que nos faltaba el aire todo el mundo nos seguía mirando, pero esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos como si no se creyesen lo que acaba de pasar.

-Gracias... - Le dije sonriendo a Jacob y él me la devolvió para luego darme un pequeño pico en los labios.

-De nada, amor.

La fiesta siguió del mismo modo durante un largo rato, yo con Jacob comportandome como si fuesemos novios hasta que Jacob me ofreció que nos fueramos a su casa y así lo hice... decidí acompañarlo.

Así que los dos cuando todo el mundo se despistó nos fuimos a su casa...

* * *

**¡Hola! dije que actualizaría pronto y he hecho lo que he podído ^^ **

**espero que os guste este cap. **

**Perdón de nuevo por la ortografía, sigo sin tener programas que me corrijan lo que escribo **

**y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia. **

**Que por cierto ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. En el proximo cap vereís lo que pasa con Jake y Leah cuando van a su casa, y me gustaría que me dijeraís que os gustaría que pasara **

**a ver si lo tengo en cuenta y hago algo que os guste ^^**

**Dejen reviews para hacerme feliz anda que no cuesta nada! =) **

**y gracias a** **sushy, Gabrielle1789, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Chilli Black, Keira uchiha, Dream-espered por leer y dejar reviews, las quiero chicas ^^ me dan animos de seguir (L)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Confía en mí.**

**Jacob POV:**

Se notaba que Leah estaba pasándolo mal, por lo que decidí sacarla de aquella fiesta.

Llegamos a mi casa y la invite a pasar, estaba nervioso por estar solo con ella en mi casa y no entendía porque.

Me senté en el sofá y ella me siguió, durante un largo momento me quedé mirándola, estaba demasiado bonita, arreglada como estaba parecía aquella muchacha que existió antes de que Sam y la imprimación le jodieran la vida.

-Leah... ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-No, no quiero ni pensar en ello.- Se sentó mejor en el sofá algo incomoda y encendió el televisor para que no siguiera preguntándole.

-Vamos, no seas así Leah, cuéntamelo. – Le quité el control y apagué la tele. – Te vas a sentir mejor.

Ella resopló y se acomodó mejor mirándome con algo de dolor.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres saber? – Bien, se había rendido e iba a hablar conmigo de lo que le pasaba.

-¿Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa Leah? ¿Por qué te duele a tal punto lo de Sam? No digo que no te tenga que doler, pero es que normalmente la gente se pelea con su ex y luego lo supera, pero a ti te veo cada vez peor. Parece como si te estuviera destruyendo poco a poco toda esta situación.

-¿Sabes qué me pasa? Me pasa que quiero ser normal, que hubiese preferido mil veces que Sam fuera un hijo de perra que me hubiese traicionado porque si para irse con mi prima, porque nunca me quiso lo suficiente o porque simplemente estaba jugando conmigo.

Me quedé atónito por lo que dijo, no la entendía del todo, había algo que se me escapaba de lo que me estaba contando y creo que lo vio en mi cara porque enseguida intentó explicarlo mejor.

-Quiero poder odiar a Sam, pero no puedo porque él no quería dejarme, porque él me ama y eso duele más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar. Porque al fin y al cabo yo tengo la culpa por ser un fallo de la naturaleza, porque yo no debería ser una loba, porque no me puedo imprimar, porque joder no soy lo suficientemente buena para él porque si no estaríamos juntos ahora mismo.

Se estaba viniendo abajo con lo que estaba diciendo, y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Me pasa que todos tienen su puñetero final feliz, todos lo tienen o lo tendrán, porque os llegará la imprimación en algún momento, pero a mí no, yo siempre soy la pieza que sobra. ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Dónde está mi cuento, donde esta mi puñetera felicidad? No creo que sea tan zorra o tan rastrera como para no merecérmelo.

A todas estas ya estaba llorando bastante y a mí se me estaba rompiendo el corazón al mirarla.

La abracé sin pensármelo ya que sabía que ella lo necesitaba y para ser sincero yo también, ella me abrazó fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Últimamente, necesitaba tenerla cerca más de lo que era normal y me hacía daño verla sufrir.

Me debía estar volviendo loco pero la quería y por una parte estaba sintiendo celos de Sam, me molestaba que aun sabiendo que no podía estar con ella la siguiera tratando como de su dominio.

-Leah… ¿Por qué me seguiste el beso la otra vez?- Dios, no me lo podía creer ¿Yo había preguntado eso? ¿Qué se supone que está pasando contigo Jacob?

Ella se separó de mí y me miró confundida.

-No lo sé… - Me miró ahora con pena en la mirada, era extraño porque me miraba como si le hiciera daño pensar en mí. – Creo que sin darme cuenta estoy volviendo otra vez a lo mismo, soy imbécil.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me estoy enamorando de otro lobo…- Lo dijo en un susurro pero alcance a escucharla y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Vale, está confirmado, quiero a Leah Clearwater.

- Pero no estás enamorada de Sam.

-Estoy hecha una mierda por Sam, creo que tanto dolor está haciendo que se muera lo que siento por él, o al menos se está volviendo lo suficientemente doloroso como para que intente mantenerme alejada de todo eso, no es agradable sentir como te desgarras por dentro.

-Pues ¿Sabes algo? Creo que el lobo también se está enamorando de ti.

Hizo una mueca con la cara y nuevamente unas lágrimas bajaron por su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté preocupado.

-Jacob, mira como estoy, ¿crees que mi vida es una mierda porque me divierte? No puedo volver a enamorarme de un lobo, no quiero ver como tú también te imprimas y me dejas. No creo que sea capaz de soportar que me vuelvan a quitar el cuento de hadas.

-Leah, yo no voy a imprimarme, te quiero y eso es lo único que me importa, nadie va a poder cambiar eso, te lo prometo.

-No, no quiero que me prometas nada. Esto no va de querer o no, esto va de que te vas a imprimar y yo voy a ser la boba que se queda sufriendo mientras tú eres feliz con otra. Además… ¿Tú no es que estabas muy enamorado de Swan?

-Vamos a decir que me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Sam, estoy cansado de sufrir por ella como un desgraciado, además ahora mismo está felizmente casada y creo que yo ya no pinto nada siguiendo queriéndola. –Suspire y le cogí las manos.- Lee… confía en mí, yo no te voy a dejar por una imprimación o por lo que sea, estaré contigo, solo dame la oportunidad de estar contigo y que nos enamoremos el uno del otro, por favor…

**Leah POV:**

Me estaba poniendo realmente en un aprieto, no quería volver de nuevo a la misma historia, la misma jodida historia en la que siempre acababa sufriendo yo.

Y sí no podía negar que lo quería y que sentía algo por él, pero era demasiado el miedo.

Me estaba matando la forma en la que me miraba, era tan lindo… nadie puede decirle que no a alguien así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiosamente perfecto?

-De acuerdo, Jacob voy a confiar en ti.

Una sonrisa recorrió su rostro en el instante en el que dije eso. Una de esas sonrisas que hacen que no exista nada más a tú alrededor y tu única razón de existir sea verlo sonreír siempre de ese modo.

Yo suspiré dándome totalmente por vencida.

-Me voy a terminar arrepintiendo de esto, ya lo veras…

-Ya verás que no, yo nunca te haré sufrir Lee. – Me besó tiernamente y luego sonrió con más ganas que antes aún cuando yo le seguí el beso sin rechistar. - ¿Esto quiere decir que si eres mi chica y no de mentira como antes?

-Supongo… - No pude evitar sonreírle también y esta vez fui yo quién lo beso.

Seguimos durante un rato más besándonos y la verdad es que se sentía realmente bien aquello, era tan lindo sentir que alguien me quería en serio después de todo, y sentir que yo lo quería del mismo modo, teniendo en cuenta que pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar en la vida.

Entre besos y abrazos terminamos quedándonos dormidos en el sofá y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logré dormir tranquila, sintiéndome protegida entre los brazos de Jacob, _mi_ Jacob.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, este capítulo fue cortito, pero es que no quise escribir más para no alargar de manera innecesaria el momento de ellos dos, y no me pareció correcto meter más historia porque si no deja de ser interesante xD **

**Les hice caso en lo que me dijisteis que quería que pasara no lleve las cosas muy lejos. **

**¡Y ya lo sé! Sé que muchas estaréis pensando que las cosas están yendo muy rápido en la historia, pero créanme que es con un motivo muy justificado, para darle sentido a la historia y para que pase algo que será realmente trascendental en el asunto. **

**Bueno reviews porfis que me hacen feliz con ellos jaja no cuesta más que presionar el botoncito verde y decirme si os gusto la historia, aunque también me podéis decir cuántas ganas tenéis de matarme por lo mal que escribo y lo mala que es la historia xDD **

**Bueno lo de siempre que los personajes son de Meyer y a mí solo me pertenece la historia. **

**Gracias a ****sushy, Gabrielle1789, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Chilli Black, Keira uchiha, Dream-espered por leer y dejar reviews, las quiero chicas ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¡Deja a mi hermana!**

**Jacob POV**

Unos días después de la boda de Sam volvimos a la casa donde estábamos pasando las vacaciones. Todo había marchado como siempre menos por el hecho de que ahora Leah era mi novia y cada día me daba cuenta de que la quería más.

Una mañana estábamos desayunando cuando Seth se nos acercó.

-Vamos chicos, pueden dejar de fingir ya. Aquí todos sabemos que no son novios, ya sé que montaron todo ese paripé para que la gente dejara a Leah en la boda. – Dijo riéndose, y yo no pude evitar reírme también pero por lo ingenuo que era Seth.

-Seth… te tengo que aclarar algo creo. – Llamé a Leah que estaba en el otro lado de la cocina y la hice sentarse sobre de mí. Me quedé un momento mirándola, se veía tan linda con unos shorts que llevaba puestos y una camiseta de tirantes que marcaba su figura. Cuando me di cuenta de reaccionar y volver al mundo de nuevo miré a Seth que me devolvía la mirada totalmente extrañado. –Seth… tu hermana y yo estamos saliendo en serio. Nos gustamos y es mi novia, no es una farsa ni nada por el estilo.- Entonces Leah me estaba sonriendo y no pude evitar capturar sus labios con los míos y besarla intensamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡Jacob! ¿Qué se supone que haces? Suelta a mí hermana. – Dijo totalmente horrorizado y Leah se río con ganas mientras yo lo abrazaba por detrás.- Ay Dios… ¿De qué vas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ligarte a mi hermana? ¿No te dijeron nunca que a las hermanas de los colegas no se las toca?- Se acerco a nosotros con un aire protector que lo hacía realmente gracioso y quitó a Leah de encima de mío apartándola hasta ponerla detrás de él.

-Seth, yo no me ligué a tu hermana. Yo me enamore de tu hermana.- Terminando de decir esto pasé al lado de Seth y volví a besar a Leah apoyándola contra la encimera de la cocina y esta se volvió a reír ya que su hermano había dado un chillido horrorizado. – Quítale las manos de encima ahora mismo, no quiero verte así con mi hermana.

En ese momento entraron Sue y Harry en la cocina y Seth acudió corriendo a su madre como un niño pequeño al que se le rompe un juguete.

-¡Mamá! – Chillo haciendo que ahora estalláramos a reír todos los que estábamos en la cocina. – Dile a esos dos que se separen, Jacob está intentando meterle mano a Leah para traumatizarme.

- Vamos chicos, no traumaticen a Seth. – Alegó Sue intentando contenerse las ganas de reír por el comportamiento de su hijo menor y nosotros accedimos a darnos un poco de espacio. No por Seth, sino por respeto a Sue y a Charlie, pero tenía que terminar de fastidiar a Seth y me acerque al oído de Leah.

-Lee, mejor nos vamos. Tú hermano nos ha hecho un favor, si nos vamos podremos hacer algo más que meternos mano, tengo unas ganas de hacerte mía tremendas. – Me mordí el labio y Leah debió entender a que estaba jugando porque me agarró por la camiseta dispuesta a sacarme de la cocina.

- Lo estoy deseando Jacob, vamos… - Dijo con aire coqueto y salimos los dos afuera de la casa por la puerta de atrás que se encontraba en la misma cocina.

-¡Jacob! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle eso a mi hermana!

Chillo el pequeño de los Clearwater, él pudo escuchar los susurros a diferencia de Harry y Sue, gracias a su gran oído lobuno. Lo habíamos hecho únicamente para fastidiarlo a él.

-¿Entonces la señorita Clearwater me va a permitir hacerla mía?- Dije claramente bromeando, ya que todavía era muy pronto para eso pero sin perder la esperanza nunca.

- Ya soy tuya Jacob.- Me dijo sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras pero mi mirada le hizo ver que yo no me refería a eso y ella lo sabía. –No, eso no… todavía no.

-¿Por qué Leah? Ósea no es que tenga prisa… pero no sé, nos queremos y todo eso, sería lo más normal que lo hiciéramos.

- Jake… quiero estar segura de que no voy a salir mal parada de esta relación, antes de ir a mayores contigo quiero saber que eres mío para siempre.

- Te entiendo amor… eso pasará cuando tú estés totalmente segura.

La abracé y le di un beso que me devolvió de una forma muy pasional. Todavía el corazón me daba un brinco cuando ella hacía eso, nunca me acostumbraría a esa mujer, pero pretendía tener toda mi existencia por delante para intentarlo.

Entonces me dio un golpe en el hombro y me miró con reproche.

-¿Qué hice? – Pregunté preocupado.

-No me dejaste desayunar, soy loba y tengo que mantener alimentada a la cosa de cuatro patas, peluda en la que me convierto de vez en cuando, así que ya sabes lo que hiciste.

Me quedé pensando un momento hasta que se me encendió una bombilla.

- Vamos a cazar y así comes, quiero hacer algo contigo Lee siendo lobos digo. – Ella me miró con cara de asco.

-Oh vamos Jake… sabes lo poco que me gusta comer carne cruda.

- Yo te ayudare, déjate llevar por mí ya lo hiciste una vez y no fue tan malo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero al final accedió nos retiramos cada uno por nuestro lado para quitarnos la ropa sin romperla ya que Leah aún no me dejaba verla desnuda y al momento yo ya estaba en fase esperándola, tardo un poco pero al final sentí como una nueva mente se incorporaba al hilo aparte de la mía.

Fue un poco raro volver a oír los pensamientos de Leah, hacía demasiado que los dos no habíamos estado en fase al mismo tiempo. Me había olvidado de lo complicada que era la mente de esta mujer, llena de problemas y esa personalidad tan fuerte que ella tenía. Aunque ahora había un detalle que no era como antes y que a mí realmente me encantaba. Ese detalle era que en todos sus pensamientos ya no reinaba la imagen de Sam Uley sino la mía y me sentí realmente bien con ese hecho.

Entonces ella me hizo volver a la realidad.

"_Jake… sigo teniendo hambre" _

Ese pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza más fuerte que los demás ya que eso me lo estaba diciendo directamente a mí.

"_Perdona, vamos…"_

Me encamine con ella hasta unas presas que había por la zona. Los pensamientos de Leah se tornaron poco agradables cuando pensó en comerse eso realmente le daba bastante asco la simple idea de hacer eso.

"_Ey, no pienses en eso, concéntrate en mí ¿Vale? Tú solo déjate llevar" _

Solo recibí una afirmativa de su parte y como se relajaba dejándome tomar el control a mí. Me concentré y en ese momento nos volvimos uno pude sentir la esencia de Leah mesclada con la mía, y controle todos sus movimientos, sentí lo que ella sentía y fue realmente genial llegar a tal punto de conexión con ella, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho antes no era lo mismo.

"_gracias Jake, no estuvo tan mal"_

"_De nada Lee, ya sabes que hago cualquier cosa por ti"_

"_La verdad es que fue alucinante"_

La miré sin entender demasiado, pero entonces ella se apresuro a explicarme mejor.

"_La forma en la que hemos pasado tan de pronto a ser uno, como me coordinabas…"_

"_Sí… a mí también me pareció alucinante, gracias por confiar en mí al punto de dejarme tener un control tan grande sobre ti."_

Ella se limitó a sonreírme y cambio de fase enfrente mío haciendo que yo me girara para no verla un poco avergonzado.

-Oh vamos Jacob, ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves así.

- Es la primera vez que te veo así siendo mi novia.

Me aleje un poco y cambié de fase poniéndome rápidamente los bóxer y los pantalones. Entonces la vi que me había seguido, no estaba totalmente desnuda, pero estaba en ropa interior, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Gracias de nuevo Jake.

-De nada cielo. –Le dije mientras atrapaba sus labios con los míos besándola intensamente.

-¡Dios! ¿Es que no tenéis vergüenza? – Se oyó la voz de Seth cerca de nosotros.

-Vamos Seth, para una vez que no es lo que te piensas.

-¡Seguro! Sois unos degenerados.

Leah se echó a reír y se terminó de vestir.

-Te amo Jake.

Me dijo de pronto cuando nos estábamos alejando de su hermano haciendo que a mi se me encogiese el corazón de la emoción de oírla decir eso.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí ando de nuevo con mis locuras y sé que este también fue cortito pero prometo hacer el proximo más largo ! xD **

**Por el momento quiero que tengan una tregua de felicidad estos dos pero no todo va a ser color de rosa siempre jaja ya se que soy cruel xD **

**Dejen reviews porfis queno cuesta nada.**

**Bueno lo de siempre que los personajes son de Meyer y a mí solo me pertenece la historia. **

**Gracias a ****sushy, Gabrielle1789, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Chilli Black, Keira uchiha, Dream-espered por leer y dejar reviews, las quiero chicas ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**Jacob POV:**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que volvimos de La Push por la boda de Sam y Emily. Las cosas marchaban cada vez mejor, estaba genial con Leah y Seth estaba empezando a no horrorizarse cada vez que me acercaba a su hermana.

Esa mañana era muy temprano y yo estaba sentado mirando la quietud del lago desde el pequeño muelle de madera del que constaba este. Me había levantado tan temprano porque Seth andaba alborotando, a veces no podía dormir y nos despertaba a todos.

Leah estaba dentro ocupando el baño desde que se levanto por lo que me toco salir fuera yo solo.

Dentro estaba todo en calma se oía a Sue y a Billy trasteando en la cocina ya que estaban preparando el desayudo y lo demás estaba en silencio.

Y bien dije _estaba_ porque de repente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos. Pero no gritos de alarma como si alguien corriera peligro, gritos de Seth y Leah que estaban en una de sus constantes peleas. No sabía con certeza porque estaban peleando pero lo que tenía claro es que mi querida Leah le había hecho algo a su hermano ya que este chillaba como si se le hubiese acabado el mundo.

Se oyeron un par de chillidos más y un par de golpes secos hasta que oí como la puerta de la casa se abría con un gran estruendo, sonido más digno de que la hubiesen arrancado.

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera a girarme a ver quién venía cuando alguien paso corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a la propia luz y caía en el agua y no pude ver más que un borrón, que aunque tuviésemos en cuenta nuestros cuarenta y algo grados normales estaba realmente helada a esas horas de la mañana.

Y al instante después alguien se paro justo al lado mío pensándose mejor lo de lanzarse al agua.

Cuando alcé la vista vi a Seth mirando con odio al agua donde aun no había salido nadie a la superficie.

-Seth… no me digas que es tu hermana la que se ha lanzado al lago.

- Sí, la que está ahí es la chalada de tu novia. – Dijo atento de que ella se dignara a subir. – ¡Leah me vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste! – Chillo seguro de que Leah lo estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunté curioso, Seth me miro y se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy seguro… pero ella siempre tiene la culpa de todo. – Refunfuñó y se dio media vuelta rendido volviendo a entrar en la casa.

Cuando hizo esto me reí, estaban llegando a un punto en el que ya no sabían ni porque se peleaban.

Segundos después Leah subió por fin a la superficie.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, vía libre…

Salió del agua por una escalera de madera que tenía uno de los costados del muelle y creí que me moría de la impresión en el preciso momento en el que estuvo arriba. Seguramente fue por culpa de Seth pero ella había salido en ropa interior de la casa para librarse de una pulla de su hermano y siempre le estaré agradecido a ese niño.

La imagen que se presentó frente a mi fue la de una diosa o algo mayor.

Su perfecto cuerpo totalmente mojado con las gotas de agua resbalando por sus perfectas curvas al descubierto gracias a la poca ropa que llevaba. Me podría apostar lo que quisiera a que una sirena no le llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos a la mujer que yo tenía delante. Y lo que más me costaba asimilar es que ella, precisamente la imagen etérea del ser más maravilloso que podría haber visto era mía, me amaba y estaba conmigo. No sabía cómo podía tener tanta suerte pero me alegraba en serio de que eso fuese así.

Se me debió quedar cara de tonto mirándola, que no era para menos, pero ella lo noto y me miro como si estuviese loco, y lo estaba pero únicamente por ella.

-¿Jake, qué pasa? – Me pregunto y yo tarde varios segundos en reaccionar. Aunque ya la hubiese visto antes así o incluso desnuda nunca iba a conseguir acostumbrarme a tener para mí una perfección semejante, y no podía evitar sentirme tonto por no haberme fijado en ella antes.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí… ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Dijo mientras se miraba buscándose algún defecto con el cual se justificase por qué la miraba.

-Porque eres hermosa… - Fue lo primero que mi mente acertó a contestar y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por el cumplido.

Me levante y la cogí por la cintura acercándola a mí y juntando mis labios con los suyos. Entonces sentí a alguien carraspeando en la puerta y me separé ligeramente de Leah para mirar a Sue que se encontraba parada mirándonos con el móvil en la mano.

-Siento interrumpir chicos, pero tienes una llamada Jake.

Iba a matar al que quisiese que se hubiera atrevido a molestarme cuando estaba con Leah entre con ella a la casa respondiendo a la llamada.

**Leah POV:**

Entré con Jacob en la sala y me senté en el sofá envolviéndome en una manta ya que el agua del lago estaba congelada incluso para mí, mientras, Jacob hablaba por teléfono.

-Claro que lo entiendo… no supongo que es mejor que nos hayas avisado. Claro hoy mismo vamos para allá, no podemos dejarlos solos si hay problemas. ¿Pero tan grave es? Vale cuando vayamos nos informas, si bueno Sam nos vemos. – Decía entre pausas mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté mientras Seth se instalaba a mi lado en el sofá olvidando totalmente el accidente de hacía un rato y me abrazo para darme calor al ver que estaba tiritando.

- Sam dice que hay problemas con los chupasangres y tenemos que volver a la Push, no me contó que era lo que pasaba, pero dice que es bastante grave así que tenemos que volver hoy mismo a la Push, lo siento muchachos pero se acabaron las vacaciones.

-Ok chicos pues hagan las maletas y nos vamos… - Dijo Billy que había estado todo el rato escuchando la conversación desde la puerta.

-No papá, mejor será que Sue y tú os quedéis aquí, así disfrutáis más tiempo de las vacaciones y no vais a la Push, si es tan grave no quiero poneros en peligro.

Billy solamente asintió y nosotros nos fuimos a hacer las maletas.

Nosotros mismos nos fuimos a dónde al fin comenzaba la civilización y un taxi nos llevo de vuelta a la Push.

**Jacob POV: **

Estaba un poco angustiado por lo que había hablado con Sam. No sabía que tan grave podía ser pero me daba miedo por la Push y sobre todo por Leah ya que si había peligro ella estaba involucrada en todo esto y no quería que le pasara nada.

Dejamos las maletas en nuestras casas y nos encontramos fuera de la casa Clearwater.

A Leah se la veía algo preocupada, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar mucho no dormir contigo en la misma habitación todas las noches. – Conseguí sacarle una sonrisa con ese comentario.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacerse arrumacos? Tenemos una reunión urgente con Sam, por si no lo recuerdan.

El reproche de Seth hizo que nos pusiésemos en marcha y llegamos al pequeño claro del bosque donde hacíamos las reuniones con las manadas siempre, ya estaban allí todos y nosotros tomamos nuestros puestos enseguida.

Las reuniones ahora se hacían fuera de fase por lo de que las distintas manadas no podían escucharse el pensamiento.

Sam se sentó con Paul, su beta frente a nosotros, como representantes de su manada, y yo hice lo propio sentándome con mi beta, Leah.

-Jacob, tenemos problemas. – Se apresuró a explicar Sam. - ¿Recuerdas que Isabella Swan dio a luz a una niña, no?

-Sí, recuerdo que tuvo un engendro aunque no llegué a verlo realmente en ningún momento, supongo que sí es esa niña.

- Pues esa niña nos está trayendo demasiados problemas, se están acercando un número considerable de vampiros a estas tierras y además según hemos averiguado están amenazados por algunos vampiros poco fáciles de tratar, que van a venir, estamos en verdadero peligro. Y necesito que vosotros que tenéis confianza con ellos intentéis averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

La reunión terminó al poco y yo junto a Seth y Leah decidí ir al día siguiente a la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Mi locura sigue! Jajaj **

**Espero que les guste, estoy intentando darle un poco de emoción a la historia. Para que no sea tan pesada xDD **

**Bueno pues no mucho que comentar, intentare actualizar pronto pero las tres semanas siguientes van a ser horribles llenas de exámenes pero por ustedes hago un esfuerzo de sacar tiempo ^^ **

**Hagan pronósticos a ver que piensan que pasara! **

**Dejen reviews que me hacen feliz!! Aunque me tiren tomates por lo mal que lo hago jaja **

**Por cierto hay gente que me ha preguntado y si hago One Shoots lo único es que los hago si me los piden xDD Asi que si alguien quiere que haga un one shoot sobre algo que me diga sobre que y cual quiere que sea el tema y yo intentare hacer lo mejor posible asi que ya saben! A pedir! xD **

**Gracias a sushy, Gabrielle1789, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Chilli Black, Keira uchiha, Dream-espered y Amaias por leer y dejar reviews, las quiero chicas ^^**


End file.
